


Prime Time

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aggressive Home Remodeling, Brothers, Clones, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, brothers being brothers, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: The war is over and the brothers can go out and find themselves.  Fox ... gets creative.(Inspired by that one single, throwaway line in Homefront regarding Fox and carpets.)Update: now with bonus art by the wonderful @suja-janee at Tumblr!!!
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds
Series: Soft Wars [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 47
Kudos: 672





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SniperinaJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperinaJumper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Homefront is its own battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444701) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> This was crack? It was supposed to be a page of crack to clear my cache and get me ready for all the Tup fic in the pipe. And then it Plotted? Not sure how that happened. Oh well. It's still basically crack, but kind of plotty about it.
> 
> Please visit the wondrous [@suja-janee](https://suja-janee.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and give them some love! They accepted the commission for The Moron Meatbread and produced the amazing art in chapter 2.
> 
> Mando'a translations are included in the end notes, with links to take you back to where you were. Mando'a definitions from [mandoa.org](http://mandoa.org/).

_"You_ _DIY’ed your reno on the cheap and kriffed it up. That’s where I come in._ _This tragedy is going to be undone, with a crack team of structural engineers, painters, and the firm guiding hand of an expert. I'm Fox, and_ _this_ _tenday_ _,_ _You're Foxed."_

Ponds is dying. He’s actually dying. He cannot breathe, tears are streaming down his cheeks and he’s _actually dying_.

“So this is what you’ve been up to,” says Cody with far more gravitas that Ponds thinks should be actually possible. “It’s definitely… different.”

Fox shrugs. If anyone had thought he’d have shame, they are sadly mistaken. “Like hell I was going to keep working for the Senate when I’m not legally obligated to. I’d shoot the first idiot who pissed me off, and then I’d have to arrest myself and the paperwork would be a bitch. And then Blockade would butcher me and they’d have to change the carpets again. Thire threatened to get cheetah print linoleum if I was too dead to have input.”

Ponds rolls over, buries his face in Fox’s fluffy, deep pile area rug (a splash of accent color, draws the eye to the living space and delineates the room without interrupting the open concept) and _howls_.

“No that part I understand,” Cody says. “And I’m always encouraging every brother to branch out but.” He sinks a little further down into Fox’s stark white, butter soft custom built couch with hand-stitched bleached bantha leather cushions. “Interior decorating?”

“I broke enough stuff with Ponds’ face over the past couple years that they made me start replacing it myself. And I started paying attention.”

Ponds wheezes in agreement. He can confirm: there was a definite, noticeable improvement in the quality of furniture Fox had punted him through over the years of his attempts to kidnap Blockade.

“And it’s cathartic.”

On screen, a furious Fox is screaming ‘ _What are you? What are you?!’_ at a sobbing Nikto and smacking Noryath rolls on either side of his head. _‘A Moron Meatbread’!’_ the Nikto cries.

“I see.”

“He has fans,” Ponds informs the room. “D8, cue up The Sledgehammer Scene.” The droid who’s job it is to maintain Fox’s floor to ceiling entertainment system chirps and obliges.

On screen a shirtless Fox, sledgehammer over one shoulder glares pure disgust at a countertop. _‘This was already tacky when I was decanted,’_ he growls. He looks between the sledgehammer and the counter, shrugs, and thrusts the sledgehammer into a nearby Bothan’s hands. _‘Be useful for once in your miserable life and hold this,’_ he snaps. _‘And don’t hit anything. Someone with actual taste clearly bought your water fixtures for you_.’ Muscles bulging, on-screen Fox gets two good grips on the counter and _heaves_. With a crack whole thing tears loose of it’s supports. The, actually quite lovely, water fixtures remain standing, completely untouched. The scene immediately rolls into a commercial: ‘Fox Me, Daddy’ branded clothing. You can get an embroidered pack patch in the shape of Fox’s Cadet Squad logo he has tattooed on his left shoulder blade.

People love him. Somehow, Fox has done more for Clone Rights in 13 episodes of insulting idiots than the Senate has managed in five years of war.

“And?” Fox says, faux nonchalantly. “This okay with you, ‘alor1’?”

Cody side-eyes him.

One day Fox will say that in some way other than snide. Ponds hopes he lives long enough to see it.

“Are you doing this because you want to? You enjoying yourself?”

Fox grins his serial killer grin. “ _Immensely._ ”

“Then I don’t know what you’d need me for, if I’m not here for a rescue.”

There’s a tension that Fox releases, and Ponds only knows he was carrying it because of all their brothers, Ponds and Fox are the CCs that have worked the most closely. He chafes, Ponds knows, under Cody’s authority. Fox is older, the first command squad shipped out, very used to being The One In Charge on Coruscant. The end of the war has been an adjustment for everyone.

Fox copes by hunting down folks who did their own structural remodeling on their 114th floor apartment in a 200 story building, and making them cry on the holonet.

Fox settles back into his couch of sinfully comfortable and props both feet on Ponds’ back. Ponds slaps irritably at his ankle but only earns a hard thump and a heel pressing hard between his shoulder blades. Huh, that actually feels pretty good.

“I will never understand your relationship,” Cody mutters. That’s okay, Ponds generally doesn’t understand it either.

“Wanted to see what you thought about me digging up some brothers who might want to do construction,” Fox says, an offer but pointedly not a request for permission. He takes a casual sip of his complicated, 8 colored mixed drink still steaming gently. “I need my own contractor staff. They keep making me work with local hacks since no company wants to have their laborers spending more time hauling ass across the galaxy than actually boots on ground. And local guys are almost invariably shit. Can’t follow a single fucking order.”

“I think it sounds like a career legal enough that I don’t have to waste time bailing brothers out of prison on the regular,” Cody says, dry. “Which if you recall was one of the only restrictions I had. Ask around yourself Fox, I’m not your recruitment center.” No permission needed, the brothers hear. Do what makes you happy.

The last of Fox’s tension drains out. Who knew his feet were that expressive?

Fox laughs. “Yeah, big man now,” he mocks but in a less cutting way than typical. “You want a drink, ‘ner alor2’?” He gets up without waiting for an answer and pads towards the full sized, polished, hand-cut black Lothal granite wet bar, glowing under staggered soft white pendant lights.

“You don’t offer me drinks?” Ponds protests. Fox toes his side roughly as he passes.

“I don’t feed freeloaders,” he says, but he does come back with two drinks. Something matcha and gin for Cody, because he’s an actual old man and Kenobi’s been terrible for his taste. Something violently orange for Ponds that tastes like licking a sugar cube.

Yeah, Fox totally loves him.

Fox drops his feet in Ponds lap and ignores the obligate slapping Ponds does to get him to stop.

“Cue up the jackass with the treehouse waterslide,” Fox orders. “That one was _great_ for my fucking blood pressure, you’re gonna love it.”


	2. Bonus Art

Now with bonus [art](https://suja-janee.tumblr.com/post/614775402076028928/commission-for-thefoundationproject) by the fabulous [@suja-janee](https://suja-janee.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Leader, chief. In this context 'head of a clan'. Back  
> 1\. My Clan Chief. Back  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590375) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506)




End file.
